


Up Against a Wall

by agrajag



Series: Kinktober 2019 [27]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cheating, Hand Jobs, In Public, Kinktober, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Eddie Kaspbrak/Myra Kaspbrak, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 02:38:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21206066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agrajag/pseuds/agrajag
Summary: "Let's take our shirts off and kiss!" Eddie had yelled.It had obviously been a ploy to distract Richie. It had almost worked even, but somehow Richie had still managed to slam Eddie's hand into the table. He was as surprised as the rest of the Losers considering now that he was up close, he could see the biceps straining underneath Eddie's coat. Which he stubbornly refused to take off. That was homophobic.A direct insult to Richie.But he was starting to think that there might have been some truth behind Eddie's words. Like, he might actually want to kiss Richie after all.He hadn't done it yet -- at least not properly -- but considering he had Richie pushed up against the wall in the Jade Orient's men's room, practically clawing at his jeans, Richie was starting to suspect that he had been telling the truth.





	Up Against a Wall

"Let's take our shirts off and kiss!" Eddie had yelled.  
  
It had obviously been a ploy to distract Richie. It had almost worked even, but somehow Richie had still managed to slam Eddie's hand into the table. He was as surprised as the rest of the Losers considering now that he was up close, he could see the biceps straining underneath Eddie's coat. Which he stubbornly refused to take off. That was homophobic.  
  
A direct insult to Richie.  
  
But he was starting to think that there might have been some truth behind Eddie's words. Like, he might actually want to kiss Richie after all.  
  
He hadn't done it yet -- at least not properly -- but considering he had Richie pushed up against the wall in the Jade Orient's men's room, practically clawing at his jeans, Richie was starting to suspect that he had been telling the truth.  
  
Eddie's teeth were dragging up and down Richie's neck as he finally managed to push his jeans and boxers down. He left them resting just below Richie's ass which Richie was thankful for. He definitely didn't have the ability to take off his shoes without falling on his face. Eddie was touching his cock, and Richie was sure that he had died and gone to heaven. Never thought that heaven would be a somewhat clean public rest room, but then again, he had also never thought that he'd be getting into heaven anyway. That's what a life time in the closet could do to a guy.  
  
And that's when the memories started flooding back.  
  
Watching Eddie when he thought none of the other Losers were looking. The shorts he wore during the summer. When they stripped down to their underwear at the quarry. How Eddie would let him hold his hand when he was scared. The way his nose crinkled up when he would try and not laugh at Richie's jokes. He had been in love with Eddie, but he had to hide it. He had been in love with Eddie. He was _still_ in love with Eddie.  
  
"Eds? Hey, Eds? Eddie."  
  
Eddie pulled away with a huff.  
  
"God, you never learned to shut up, did you?"  
  
"Well, I can think of one good way to get me to shut up," Richie said and he could have slapped himself. That sounded dirty. He actually hadn't meant that. "I missed you, I mean. I didn't even know who I was missing, but I did. And I want... Can I kiss you?"  
  
Eddie looked surprised at the question. As if no one had ever asked first. Or as if no one even _wanted_ to kiss him. Richie didn't know a thing about Eddie's wife, but he knew if he ever met her, she was going to get a piece of his mind.  
  
"Oh. Um, sure, I guess."  
  
Richie cupped Eddie's cheek and leaned in to capture his lips. It was far too sweet for two old friend's, one of whom was married, in a men's room, but he figured they deserved it. Eddie wasn't the first man he had kissed. He had known he was gay since he was a kid, so he had great practice at hiding it and having discreet hook ups. No, Eddie wasn't the first, but it was the first time where he let himself enjoy it. If this was the only time he got to kiss Eddie, he was going to make sure he remembered this when he left Derry once again.  
  
Eddie had melted into the kiss, making the most adorable little noises against Richie's lips, but he had wrapped his hand back around Richie. He _did_ have a point. They had to be quick before the other Losers started to wonder what was going on.  
  
Oh, who was he kidding? They were totally going to know what had gone down. Even if Richie lied and said they both had food poisoning or something, he wasn't going to be able to hide the fucking marks up and down his neck. Seemed his Eddie liked it rough.  
  
He was moving his hand hard and fast, whispering encouragement into Richie's mouth, and it definitely wasn't going to take long for Richie to come.  
  
"You're so hot, Eds," he said. He put his hand in Eddie's hair and pulled him back. "Why did I ever let you go? I can't remember, but I was a fucking idiot."  
  
"You're always a fucking idiot," Eddie replied with a laugh.  
  
"I am, but I'm your idiot. Honestly, just say the word, and I'll whisk you away and take you with me as we run away from here."  
  
"Don't say shit like that," Eddie said, the light disappearing from his eyes. "You can't just say shit like that when I've loved you all this time and couldn't do anything about it."  
  
"Fuck," Richie said as he came all over Eddie's hand. He started working on Eddie's pants as he continued, "I mean every word of it, Eds. I love you, too. Let's get the fuck out of here. Leave Derry. Leave your wife. We can do this. I can do this if I have you with me."  
  
"I think it's time for you to prove you can do something useful with that mouth," Eddie said. The words were so filthy and yet he managed to look so soft.  
  
Richie couldn't say no to him. He dropped to his knees and backed Eddie up into the wall opposite where they had been, Eddie's back hitting it with a soft thud, and got his mouth on him. God, he suddenly remembered every wet dream, every frustrated jerk off session, where all he could think about was 'Eddie, Eddie, Eddie.' He bobbed his head as Eddie's fingers found their way into his hair. He held onto him tightly but wasn't forcing him down or anything. It made Richie want to kiss him again, but they didn't have time for that at the moment. He started moving faster, listening to Eddie's little moans, and before he knew it, Eddie was whimpering out a warning.  
  
Richie worked him through his orgasm and then lent over the toilet and spit his come out.  
  
"God, you're so fucking gross," Eddie said, although it sounded more like 'I love you' than anything else.  
  
"Hey, safe sex, babe. You'd think you'd be proud of me."  
  
"I mean, if anything, I'm mostly freaking out about what you might be kneeling in."  
  
"Don't think about it," Richie said as he tucked himself back into his pants. "Come on, let's go. Everyone's going to make fun of us, so the sooner we get it over with, the better."  
  
"Oh no, you're right." Eddie's head fell back against the wall once more as he groaned. "I'm never going to live this down. Now I'm almost hoping I forget everything again. Well..." He laced his fingers with Richie's as the left the stall. "Not _everything_."


End file.
